Love's Trials
by Violet Ice Phoenix
Summary: Kaoru loves Kenshin, but he is totally in love with Tomoe. Then A new girl comes to the school and Kenshin loves her too. Could KEnshin be in love with Kaoru too? KK


**Love's Trials**

Phoenix: Well, this is my first fanfiction at the site.  I hope you lick it.

Chapter 1: Love Sucks

Kaoru Kimiya stared out the window of her geometrey class.  Sitting next to her was Kenshin Himoora with his tangled red hair going down his back.  Against the rules, Kaoru turned to the side and began to talk.

"Kenshin, why don't you wanna work with me on the project?" Kaoru whined.

"I don't like you.  Tomoe is much hotter than you, so get a life.  I don't want to talk to you." said Kenshin.

"Dude, you are so like totally mean!" answered Kaoru.  Kaoru cried.

"And you are SO ghetto!" Kenshin said

"I am SO not ghetto!  You are like SUCH a loser going out with Tomoe!" yelled Kaoru as she turned away. 

Math class was boring.  According to Kenshin, he had met her last week at the mall.  Now Kenshin was madly in love with Tomoe Yukishiro and decided Kaoru didn't matter.  What Kenshin didn't know was that Kaoru loved him.  Before Kenshin works on projects with her, but now Kenshin ignored her.  

"Kenshin, don't ignore me." shrieked Kaoru.  She stood up.

"Kaoru, shut up!  You are stupid.  I'm trying to learn." Kenshin replied.

Tomoe looked over at Kenshin and winked.  Kenshin thought Tomoe was beautiful.  She smelled like plums.  This smell made Kenshin dizzy with love.  Kenshin couldn't see Kaoru loved him because he was in love with Tomoe.  This made Kaoru sad and cry.  She would have been determined to not talk to him, but she needed a partner for the shapes project.  Sano always came to class drunk and Megumi was a flirty fox.  This left Kenshin and the guy next to her with a wart on his nose.  Kaoru was superficial and did not want to work with that boy.  So Kaoru continued to try and get Kenshin Himoora to be her partner.

"Please Kenshin, I need a partner?" said Kaoru

"No, I'm workin with Tomoe.  I like her." said Kenshin

That's when the new chick walked into class with her blonde hair going down her back.  Kenshin began to drool.  Kaoru smiled.  She thought she found a new friend.  

"I'm Phoenix!" said Phoenix.

"I'm Kaoru!" Kaoru said.

Whispers echoed.  This girl was not just any chick.  She was really hot and stick skinny and her hair was super shiny.  She was perfection.  She sat next to Kaoru and smiled.  Phoenix gave Kaoru a pencil and her phone number.  Kaoru was also really pretty.  Kaoru wondered weather Phoenix could help her make Kenshin like her.  Tomoe needed to go away.  

"Phoenix.  Help me make Kenshin love me!" ordered Kaoru.

"Ok!" Phoenix said back.  "I'll give you a makeover!  It does everything for a girl!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

I mean that it'll cover up all of your flaws and make Kenshin want you!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"More than Tomoe?" said Kaoru.

"Definitely.  You'll be as perfect as me!" smiled Phoenix.

With happiness Kaoru got up in the middle of class and danced, which got her sent to detention.  Phoenix and Kenshin got sent to detention too.  They got sent with Kaoru and Tomoe who got in trouble too.  They were talking.  

"Let's make Tomoe wish she was like never born!" whispered Kaoru at Phoenix.

"You would need some detopping her and some raw eggs first." said Phoenix

"No, have you heard how many guys she's been with?  She'd probably enjoy walking around topless." answered Kaoru

"Good point." noted Phoenix.  "I'll get the raw eggs."

"I'll get the coleslaw!" Kaoru said with an idea.

"What's that for?" asked Phoenix with confusion.

"I want to smear it on her face and let it drip all on her clothes.  Isn't that like the best idea ever?" questioned Kaoru.

"That is so tight!" squealed Phoenix.

Phoenix was prepared for nearly anything.  In her backpack was coleslaw and raweggs.  These food was good for defeating any mortal enemy.  Tomoe was evil and planned to dump Kenshin exactly when he admitted his love for her.  This kind of evil scheme made Tomoe smirk and snicker.  

"Do you reckon Tomoe will dump Kenshin when she gets bored with him?" asked Phoenix.

"Yeah, but I think he'll like wanna die then." Kaoru said.

"Your point?" laughed Phoenix.

Phoenix liked being evil, but everybody liked her because she was drop dead gorgeous.  Phoenix became instantly popular.  She was also a super genius and had been promoted to her senior year from her sophomore school.  

"Can't we get in trouble for this?" asked Kaoru.  She was scared.

"No way!  All the teachers love me and I've only been here for 5 hours!" Phoenix replied.

"Right!" yelled Kaoru at the top of her lunges. 

Kaoru lost her voice she yelled so loud.  A throat logenze made her cough and throw up on her shoes.  She was allergic to cough drops.  Then Kaoru barfed on Tomoe.  Tomoe slapped Kaoru.

"You dumbutt!  You threw up on me!  You'll pay!" Tomoe shrieked, biting Kaoru's arm.

Kenshin stared in disbelief.  Tomoe was being a jerk?  It wasn't possible. 

"I love Kaoru, that I do Tomoe.  No biting her.  I love you Tomoe!" Kenshin sobbed.

Kenshin was crying because he was heartbroken.  He could never choose betweene the two ladys he luved.  Tomoe was dead sexy, but Kaoru was quiet and nice.  She could be annoying and loud if she wanted to.  Kenshin got the feeling that Tomoe was cheating on him with the guy with the wart on his nose.  He luved her too much to want to believe she was lying.  It rumored that Tomoe was a liar, a BIG lyer.  Kenshin didn't know what to do.  Phoenix was pretty too.  Kenshin was scared.  Being in love sucked.  Three girls was too many to have feelings for.  A man should only love one thing.  This was not good for Kenshin.  He was confused and unhappy.  His women were fighting, and that was bad.  Now Kenshin had a problem and didn't know what to do.  He found this bad.  Kenshin needed help.    


End file.
